


Spiders And Scars

by polarRabbit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, inked!Peter, scarred!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna  fold your dick like origami paper!“</p><p>„Aw yes, make me the meditating crane or something. That's also a sexy position, right?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Wade & Peter aren't in a relationship, it's more of a friends/strangers with benefits thing they're trying out after meeting ~somewhere~, I really just wanted to write some porn include Peter covered in tattoos. Maybe this is gonna become a series with more plot but for now this is all I have to offer. I'm not a native speaker and don't have a beta reader so please bear with my linguistic mistakes, thaaanks!

„Why spiders?“, Wade asked a bit breathlessly from rutting against the twink underneath him for almost 10 minutes now. It was a miracle the rough fabric of his trousers hadn't shaved the first layer of his dick off yet.

„What?“, came the confused reply from the brunet, who'd been busy marking his neck with his teeth and lips.

„The tattoos? They're like all over you if you haven't looked in the mirror recently.“, he added as an explanation, dragging his palm over an especially big specimen on the younger one's chest. There's another, smaller one on his lover's neck, more detailed and also somehow looking all 3D and real. Wade wasn't an expert when it came to arachnids but he's pretty sure that one was a black widow. Hopefully Peter wouldn't eat him after this. He'd just have to burn off all his energy during sex so there's none left to wring his neck.

„That a problem?“

Wade noticed that Peter's voice sounded kinda defensive so maybeeee he'd made bad experiences with people judging his body art before. They definitely weren't a turn off for Wade. Hell who was he to complain when he was covered in nasty scares himself.

„No way, baby boy! I was just curious.“, was his honest reply, lowering his head so he could demonstratively smack a kiss on Peter's smooth chest before running his tongue along one of the eight long spider legs. When he reached the curve of his collar bone he sucked the skin between his teeth, leaving a purple bruise in the progress and earned a soft sigh from Peter. Draw.

„They're...pretty amazing. Adabtable and hnn- flexible.“

Before Wade had the chance to ask for further details concerning the flexible part Peter rolled his hips upwards in a fluent motion, making his cock twitch needily in the confines of his pants.  
As if the brunet could feel Wade's suffering his hands wandered to the waistband, slim fingers fumbling with the button for a second, then sliding down the zipper so he could slide his hand into the jeans. Smart like Wade was he'd gone commando, groaning happily at the skin on skin contact.

„Hope you like snakes as well.“

„God, Wade I swear if you start singing Anaconda right now I'm gonna fold your dick like origami paper!“

„Aw yes, make me the meditating crane or something. That's also a sexy position, right?“

„Do I look like google?“

Every word of that snarky reply was accompanied by a tugging motion at Wade's cock, making him draw a sharp breath. The first beads of precum collected on the slit, dripping down the shaft and wetting the palm that continued to stimulate him.

Feeling his balls tighten after a twist of Peter's wrist right under the head of his dick, Wade grabbed for his hand suddenly, making the other stop before he could spill his load too early.

„Time out, sweetcheeks.“, he decided, while willing his body back from the verge of orgasm, uttering a slightly frustrated huff. Also it wouldn't be very gentleman-ish of him to let poor Petey lay there half hard while he got his rocks off. Skidding down the teens naked body Waded needed a moment to nuzzle his face against the soft, flat stomach, which earned him a light slap on the back of his head. In return he nipped the younger one's hip with his teeth, feeling Peter's body shiver underneath his lips. A delighted smile spread over the scarred face before Wade let his warm breath wash over the crotch in front of him. His official middle name should become cock tease, surely Peter would agree with him on that one considering the way his fists clenched and unclenched impatiently on top of the rumpled blanket.

Ending the torture after a few more steady breaths Wade started mouthing the prick from base to the tip, coating it with his saliva while his hands kneaded the pale thighs, which were framing his head.  
From the corner of his eyes he noticed another ink on the inside of Peter's right thigh. The lightning in the room was pretty shitty but he didn't need a spotlight to identify the tattoo as another spider. Momentarily distracted Wade wondered how much it'd hurt to get that one done and if Peter had to spread his legs for the tattoo artist like he did for him right now. His forefinger encircled the outlines of the arachnid when a new idea popped into Wade head, making him abandon the now stiff and leaking cock once more.

„Let's see how flexible you really are, spidey~“, he announced cheerfully, gripping the back of Peter's thighs more tightly and folding his legs towards the other's chest. Peter who was rather surprised by the sudden change of position gave a small yelp but didn't actually resist the manhandling and just went along as good as possible, his bottom lifting completely from the mattress.

„Impressive.“, was the short rating coming from Wade, who'd gotten himself into a kneeling position and enjoying the new view. Licking his chapped lips he lowered his head not wasting any more time before running the flat of his tongue over the exposed hole. The tense muscle clenched under his ministration, encouraging Wade to rub the tip of his tongue along the rim. Beside the physical response, he's also getting a vocal one in form of Peter's whimpers and quiet moans.

Burying his face between those firm ass cheeks he continued to lap up and suck the puckered skin, casually wriggling the tip of his tongue inside. Peter seemed to have a problem with keeping his legs still because he could feel them shaking in his grip and OUCH that'd been a heel connecting with his shoulder blade. Memo to himself next time he'd bind these fidgeting legs to some bed posts.

Thrusting his tongue deeper into Peter's body he felt the inner walls clench around him, reminding Wade of his still painful throbbing cock who couldn't wait to switch places with his tongue.  
Since transmitting the message 'get me some lube' via Morse code by tapping his fingers against Peter's legs didn't work out Wade had to draw back and verbalize his request.

The following events where a blur of motions.  
Peter twisted to the side, outstretching one hand to reach for the lube inside his nightstand and in the progress kneed Wade hard against the side of his head making his ears ring and struggle for balance.

„Oh fuck, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?“, the brunet asked worried, clutching the tube in one hand and reaching out for Wade's face with the other.

„Someone's being a bit overeager.“, he replied with a chuckle, quickly recovering from the accidental surprise attack.

Peter had lowered his legs again, feet planted securely on the mattress, where the risk of handing out lethal damage was dramatically decreased. Snatching the lube out of the brunet's hand, who's face by the way had turned an adorable shade of red, Wade managed to pop open the cap and squeeze some of the content on his fingers. Just as much of the liquid dripped on the cover but hey you had to break an egg to make an omelette. At least this way Peter's ass would be slippery as a water slide.

The first finger went in easily, spreading the lubricant over the inner walls and was followed by a second digit only a few minuted afterwards. Peter's breathing pattern had turned more shallow and it was kinda entertaining seeing him push back against the fingers curling and scissoring inside his ass. Wade knew he'd found the jackpot aka prostate when a full body shudder seized the younger male, making him moan wantonly for more. Adding a third finger Wade pumped all of them harshly against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Hopefully the walls weren't as paper thin as they looked like or Peter's poor neighbours were getting an earful right now. The squelching sound of his lubed fingers going in and out made Wade's cock twitch with interest and at this point he could actually feel Peter's insides trying to suck and keep him inside making the hole experience twenty times hotter than it already was. 

Finally freeing his fingers from the spider boys greedy hole, Wade was quick to lube up his aching cock and was about to drive it home when he was rudely stopped by an insistent palm pressing against his chest.

„What??“, he asked exasperated and also kinda sounded like a whiny kid who's denied his daily dosage of sugar.

„Condom? I'm not letting you fuck me without protection!“

Oh crap, his cock had totally overridden the safety protocol of his brain.

„Whoops, my bad! Please hand me the latex sock, my handsome maiden.“

The condom package was thrown into his face. A clear sign that Peter needed some private coaching concerning the topic appropriate behavior of a servant.

First of all Wade had to more or less get his cock dry again, then sliding the condom over it and praying that the little unexpected break hadn't killed his partner's libido yet.

The second attempt was more successful with Wade's cock breaching the well-prepared ring of muscles, electing a loud groan from both parties. A velveteen heat was surrounding Wade's length and he could feel the inner walls squeezing him tightly, coaxing him deeper until his balls connected with Peter's bottom. Letting out long-drown-out moan, he let his temple connect with the younger one's sternum, breathing audibly while his hips snapped forward, setting an easy pace for the start.

He could already feel the sweat collecting on his back and also Peter's fingers sneaking underneath the shirt he's still wearing, making contact with the scares covering 90% of his body, which was the main reason he preferred to stay in his cloths even if it was uncomfy as fuck.

Peter seemed to sense that Wade wasn't willing to take of his shirt and continued to explore the skin purely with his hands, caressing the bumps and wells like they're actually something...treasurable.

„You could take of your cloths you know? I don't mind...“, the brunet whispered between broken moans, rolling his hips enthusiastically towards Wade's.

„Let's save that for another time, cupcake~“, was the negative reply.  
Trying to 'make up' for his refusal Wade lifted his head again, pressing a kiss to Peter's lips, biting down on the bottom one. Fortunately Peter didn't continue to argue with him and instead wrapped his arms around the taller man, bringing them closer together.

For the sake of variety and because Peter was unwilling to give up control completely they switched positions after a while, meaning that he's getting a lap full of spider boy riding his cock like he's aiming for gold. Wade wished he'd be allowed to take a video of how prettily Peter was bouncing on his cock. Not to share it with the world but to keep it for himself and review it whenever he needed some masturbation inspiration.

Bucking his hips without actively trying to throw Peter off, Wade wrapped his fingers around the smaller male's erection, pumping him in sync with their thrusts drawing out a steady flow of precum and those sort of noises you'd usually only expect in some high quality gay porn.

It kinda turned into a challenge who could make the other come first. Wade mercilessly pounded into the boy on his lap while Peter tried to milk him by clenching fiercly around his cock. Feeling his balls drawing up Wade feared that he'd loose this 'battle', although it was still a win-win situation. Clutching the brunet's hips a guttural moan left his throat and the hole tension seeped out of his body while he splattered the inside of the condom with his cum. His hips made a few more aborted movements, which didn't mean Peter was slowing down, obviously ignoring the fact that the prick inside him starting to soften.

Peter reached his climax a few seconds later when Wade thumbed the vein on the underside of his cock, up to his wet tip. The result was a masterpiece -in Wade's opinion- covering the black spider on the teens chest with white streaks and splotches.

„Such a dirty little spider.“

„Shut up or I'm gonna make you clean it up with your tongue.“

„Not exactly a threat you know?“

„Is there anything you aren't into?“, Peter asked with a small huff, letting Wade's spent cock slip out of him, shuddering slightly at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

„There is but I think talking about THAT right now would ruin our post-coital aftermath~“, he avoided giving an direct answer and instead sat up to walk the talk lapping up a few cum stains from Peter's chest.

„Hmm...someone needs to eat more pineapple.“, he evaluated the taste like he's fed a gourmet wine and tried to imitate Gordon Ramsey's voice as good as possible.

„Yeah, I'm sure yours tastes like roses and honey~“

„Wanna try?“

„No thanks...“

„That's okay.“, Wade let him off the hook without any protest, catching Peter's lips for another kiss instead. He could get used to this...whatever it was.


	2. Morning Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter no one actually expected to happen anymore! I got you gooood~  
> Also no smut this time but a lot of horrible flirting so stay tuned...

Usually there're two options how a morning after an one-night stand looked like.  
Either the person you've invited into your flat was gone already when you woke up or they felt some sort of obligation to be a polite and stay just to have an awkward conversation before finally leaving.

When Peter woke up from his peaceful slumber, which wasn't because of birds singing outside his window but some noisy construction workers and noticed the empty spot beside him he expected the first option to be the case.

That was until he heard more noises, this time from the general direction of the kitchen.

Quickly doing his morning routine consisting of some stretches and even more yawning before rolling out of bed, Peter fetched himself a fresh pair of briefs before entering the ~living area~. That's what his estate agent had called the space, where he had to choose between a dining room table or a couch, since both didn't fit into the living room/kitchen combo.

Hopefully Wade hadn't pulverized aunt May's good dishes yet.

„Good morning, sweetcheeks!“

Silently taking note of the fact that Wade was obviously one of those cheery morning persons you wanted to smoother with a pillow, hoping that some of their energy would get absorbed by your own body, Peter greeted him with a lazy wave of his hand.

'Why are you still here?' would be a rather rude opening line, so he went with the second best 'what are you doing?' instead. To be honest he didn't mind Wade's presence that much. He was good company even with his shorts on and the shirt inside out, revealing the scar tissues that were covering most of his legs and arms.

„Flappy Jacks!“

„Pancakes!? Didn't know I have the ingredients in the fridge.“

„Oh you hadn't, I asked your neighbour for some eggs.“

Note to yourself, pay your egg debts to Mrs Timber on your next grocery trip. She's the only good soul on this floor that'd open her door and help a stranger out.

„You didn't have to...“

„It's no big deal, really.“, Wade assured him, waving around with the spatula before gesturing for Peter to take a seat.

Plopping down on the couch Peter couldn't avoid noticing that they're having a rather domestic thing going on. He wasn't a fan of being mothered but this was actually kinda nice...

He should sent Gwen a 'Thank you' message for making this happen. After all the reason Peter had visited the club -where Wade worked as a bouncer- only because her relentless passive-aggressively mentioning it until he gave in. Someday he had to work on being such a pushover.

 

[Location: VOODOO CAVE  
Approximately 9 hours earlier and several rounds of shots later]

„Aren't bouncers supposed to look scary?“, Peter uttered almost thoughtfully while less subtle eyeing the previously mentioned employee of the club. His pointer sweept along the rim of his empty glass while he continued watching the guy break up a fight between two drunks.

„He's like 200lbs of muscles packed into a 6'2“ flesh suit, Peter. If that doesn't scare you, neither will an angry rhino.“

„You're so weird, why would you call a body flesh suit? Did you watch those movies after 11am again?“

„Shut up, I'm an adult and those horror movies are actually really amusing when you point out all the stuff the special effect team fucked up.“

„Oh no, please spare me from another fake blood rant.“

„Fine, go chase your rhino~“

„He's not a rhino! More of a hairless grizzly...“

„Don't use that as your opening line or you might get punched.“

„Alright-y!“

With that advice on his mind Peter slipped off his barstool and walked towards the bouncer in a slightly curved line. He's talking to one of his coworkers when the brunet approached him but it didn't take long for Wade to notice newcomer.

„You have a very nice...“

„Don't hurt yourself trying to rate which one of my flawless features is the best.“

„Ears.“, Peter finished with a proud 'you didn't see that one coming didn't you?'.smile.

„Kudos for you, that's the weirdest compliment I got in a while.“

„Thanks~ Oh, I didn't notice your central heterochromia before but that's very nice too.“

„...did you just call me hetero something because that's offending in so many ways.“

„Heterochromia is a difference in coloration, in your case your irises.“

„Well that wasn't nerdy at all, how many times did they steal your lunch money during middle school?“

„You stop counting at some point BUT that's not the point I was trying to make here!“

„You're plan wasn't to get me interested with that big brain of yours?“

„Depends if you're into smartasses, otherwise I'm gonna need a second chance and convince you with my flesh suit.“

„You're sweet pumpkin. Weird but in a still acceptable way. Also smelling like a spilled Tequila bottle so how about you get a glass of water on my tab?“

„Uh Thanks?“ THIS totally wasn't the outcome Peter had hoped for. On the good side Mr. Bouncer seemed like a really nice guy who didn't mind his verbal vomit but unfortunately wasn't interested in getting to know him on a physical level. It was a shame because Peter was up for a hook up but not desperate enough to stop being picky about it. Returning to his bar stool at Gwen's side the brunet let out a deep sigh. „No luck, the mighty grizzly isn't interested in exploring my cave.“ 

„Sometimes I really wish you would stop oversharing but then again I highly enjoy the metaphors you come up with.“

„Whatever I can have fun by myself aaaand that's not how I meant it stop giving me that nasty grin! We're gonna dance now and it's gonna be awful but since you're my friend you aren't allowed to judge me~“, he informed his company before taking a hold of her wrist and gently pulling her along to the dance floor. Peter made his threat come true and they spent the next hour moving their bodies in more or less alluring ways. Gwen pointedly ignored any attempts of other guys trying to get closer to her and also elbowed one in the ribs who was bold enough to grind against her. After that exercise both of them felt pretty sober again and were pondering over another cocktail or calling it a night. 

„I've only spent way too much money on drinks today...“

„That's because you always refuse to accept others buying them for you.“

„I'm a hard working woman who can pay for her own drink, thank you very much~“

„Fine, let's go home then.“, Peter agreed with plan B.

They're about to reach the exit, already being able to smell a hint of cool fresh air when Mr. Bouncer made another appearance.

„Looks like you've found yourself another company for the night and if I can say so myself a much better choice~“, he told them, followed by a wink in their direction, which elected an amused snort from Gwen's side.

„He isn't my bone pal and I'm pretty sure Peter would prefer leaving with Prince Charming.“ Bless Gwen for being the wing woman he could ask for without actually having to ask her for doing him this favor. 

 

To be honest Wade still waited for this to turn out as an elaborated prank and blow up in his face like an explosive candy filled piñata. The light definitely wasn't dim enough to hide his scars and Peter -as it just turned out that's the cutie pies actual name- didn't seem drunk anymore. So what's the reason he still hopefully gazed at him all doe-eyed. If there's even a single fawn gene in him he should try to run for the nearest park since he would rather collapse before finding a real forest around this area.

„Okay, let's do this~“, Wade exclaimed, sounding like a man on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you should reread part 1 and get caught in an endless loop


End file.
